


Tease me !

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: C'est la faute d'Erika ! Voilà ! Qui a écrit ça sur Sterek's Pack : « Allez, idée de prompt : Stiles est un étudiant lambda, et il est à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Quand soudain il reçoit un snap. Intrigué, il l'ouvre. Et que ne trouve-t-il pas ? Une bonne motivation pour réviser trois fois plus vite et rentrer rapidement chez lui, là où un certain brun l'attend dans une certaine position..... Miam ! » et qui m'a gentiment demandé de m'en charger. Je ne t'aime plus ! Tu n'auras plus de fessées pour la peine !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErikaKeysie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/gifts).



Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau chercher dans tous les livres possibles présents à la bibliothèque universitaire, rien à faire. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver LE livre qui pourrait l'aider pour son devoir et c'était... frustrant... !

Alors qu'il farfouillait dans un nouveau rayon, son portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il sortit l'appareil et déverrouilla l'écran... pour voir apparaître une notification de Snapchat.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment – et connaissant surtout son homme ! - il jeta quelques coups d’œil de tout côtés pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages. Puis, il appuya sur la notification et, soudain, une image apparut sur son écran, accompagnée de ces mots « t'as besoin d'une pause pendant tes révisions »... et quelle image ! Le torse musclé de Derek... rien qu'à cette vue, le jeune homme se sentait durcir... mais il ne devait pas !

Il secoua la tête, tentant désespérément de faire disparaître l'image d'un Derek nu de son esprit. Il se prit rapidement en photo, l'air le plus blasé possible, et inscrivit rapidement les mots « Putain. J'suis à la BU ».

Il envoya le snap et, agacé d'être bloqué entre les livres alors qu'un apollon le tentait, prit un livre quelconque et retourna s'asseoir face à l'ordinateur allumé sur lequel il travaillait. Il ouvrit le bouquin et chercha dans le sommaire ce qui pourrait l'intéresser. Malheureusement pour son devoir, son portable vibra de nouveau et, avec un petit soupir, il sortit encore une fois l'appareil pour jeter un coup d’œil à la réponse de Derek.

Et l'image...

 _Oh mon dieu, je vais le tuer..._ pensa le jeune homme, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Je te suce dès que tu rentres à la maison » étaient les mots qui accompagnaient une merveilleuse image... une magnifique photo ! Un torse. De Derek. Avec une main qui... descendait...

« OH MON DIEU !

-CHUT ! »

Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé (ou plutôt hurlé) à voix haute, Stiles Stilinski se mit à rougir violemment et plongea le nez dans son gros livre. Il bandait. Il le _sentait_. En pleine BU. Il allait tuer Derek en rentrant... mais après la pipe promise, tout de même !

La main tremblante, Stiles prit en photo son entrejambe et écrivit en hâte « Va te faire foutre » avant d'envoyer ce nouveau snap à son petit-ami.

Il se replongea dans son livre et commença à lire une page. Puis deux. Puis trois... Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit son portable, s'étonnant de n'avoir toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de son compagnon... quand soudain, le téléphone vibra. Le cœur au bout des lèvres, l'étudiant appuya sur le nouveau snap. Le torse de Derek. Toujours son torse mais... plus bas... (ou plus haut sur la photo, puisque Derek s'était photographié sous un autre angle) le pénis du plus âgé, fièrement dressé et rougi quémandait de l'attention.

Sur l'image, étaient inscrits les mots : « Tu me manques aussi, bébé ».

Stiles se leva en vitesse, éteignit rapidement l'ordinateur, ramassa ses affaires et abandonna le pauvre livre sur la table. Ignorant les protestations des autres étudiants qui ne souhaitaient que réviser en paix, Stiles courut jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et la claqua derrière lui, se hâtant d'arriver chez lui où un certain homme l'attendait de pied... de pénis ferme !

Et puis, après tout, quel genre de petit-ami serait-il s'il laissait son amant dans cet état-là ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est pour mon Erika préférée qui se gèle actuellement les couilles pour un foutu concert. Ceci est parce qu'elle m'avait demandé une suite il y a maintenant plusieurs mois pour cette histoire. Ceci est parce que tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose avec Kanda (personnage de DGM) qui semble être son nouveau chouhou.  
> Voilà. Ceci est pour toi, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons, nous nous fouettons et je baisse mon pantalon et ma culotte pour que tu me frappes comme il faut.  
> Love sur ta tronche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, ceci est la faute d'Erika... qui m'a demandé de faire une suite, soit un PWP. Néanmoins, je n'ai genre... JAMAIS écrit de PWP de ma vie. Des lemons oui mais ça... bref. Du coup, qui serais-je si je n'acceptais pas de relever le défi ? Je devais l'écrire. Le faire. Faire un bordel de PWP. Mais je ne garantis pas que ce soit le PWP auquel vous (ou plutôt Erika) vous attendez... (en vrai j'sais même pas si ça peut être considéré comme un PWP). Pour les réclamations, voyez avec Erika, moi, je ne suis qu'une gentille fille qui a fait ce qu'on lui demandait :') *sifflote*  
> Erika, souviens-toi de cette phrase : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... » héhéhé !  
> « Bonne » lecture !  
> PS : En fait c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Vraiment. Vraiment vraiment vraiment.

« ENFIN !!! » hurla Stiles, parvenant ENFIN à trouver la bonne clé pour réussir à ouvrir la porte de son foutu appartement. Cela faisait facilement trois heures qu'il était devant cette diabolique porte à essayer toutes les clés présentes dans son trousseau de clés (bah oui, si c'était un trousseau de capotes, il aurait des capotes, pas des clés...). BREF ! Et il avait enfin trouvé la BONNE clé.

Dire qu'il était heureux était un euphémisme.

Il allait enfin se faire sucer... Dieu ce qu'il avait attendu ça depuis qu'il était sorti de la BU ! Et autant dire que rentrer chez lui avait été difficile ! Il y avait eu des problèmes de circulation – si vous voulez savoir, s'il avait été question de circulation sexuelle il n'y aurait pas eu tant de problèmes – avec quelques accidents minimes mais ô combien chiants et il était trèèèès en retard. Il craignait que son homme se soit déjà soulagé et qu'il finisse frustré pour toute sa soirée. Et Derek qui n'avait de cesse de le rappeler à l'ordre avec plusieurs autres photos toutes plus suggestives les unes que les autres... sincèrement, l'étudiant se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas jouir dans son caleçon. Parce que vraiment... le corps de Derek était absolument jouissif.

 _Et mien..._ pensa Stiles, un sourire énorme prenant place sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque sa clé entra à la perfection dans le trou de la serrure – comme autre chose qui rentrerait dans un autre trou, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire – Stiles poussa un cri de victoire et ouvrit la porte avec enthousiasme, la fermant derrière lui et commençant à se déshabiller tout en prenant le chemin de la chambre...

 

* * *

 

 

Chaud. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Et il était tout humide... partout. Tout partout partout partout ! Sur son torse, dans sa bouche – logique, me direz-vous – mais aussi sur ses fesses et sa bite dégoulinait d'un liquide blanc.

Jouissance. Extase. Excitation. Et ces longs cheveux qui l'excitaient tant... ! C'était à cause de Stiles. Stiles avait été long. Stiles était bandant, certes, mais lui aussi l'était. Il était _bon_. Sexy. Bandant. Jouissif. PUTAIN DE SEXY A LA CON !

Ne vous trompez pas : Derek aimait Stiles. Il choisirait toujours Stiles. Car cet étudiant était... bon. Il était amoureux de lui, voilà. Il aimait lui faire l'amour autant qu'il aimait écarter les jambes et présenter au plus jeune son cul bien rebondi. Il aimait le sucer, qu'il le suce, le prendre, se faire prendre... il aimait tout avec son amant. Son partenaire et petit-ami était incroyable, que ce soit au pieux ou dans la vie quotidienne. Mais là... l'excitation avait atteint son paroxysme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment trompé Stiles... et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait voir le bel Asiatique aux longs cheveux – ce n'était pas comme s'il était infidèle... n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?!

Oh ! Et puis... _Graou_.

Voilà tout.

Stiles comprendrait. Il s'en doutait même, sans doute. Après tout, Stiles connaissait _l'autre_...

Derek grogna. Sa main sur sa queue ne cessait de faire des allées et venues ô combien excitantes. Son regard ascardamycte ne cessait de fixer l'autre.

C'était... bon.

_Merde._

Maintenant il voulait être pris, que l'on s'enfonce en lui comme dans du beurre – cela pouvait bien se dire, non ? Derek voulait être un beurre. Un beurre bien _tendre_. Bien _dodu_ : comme ses _fesses_. Et ses _couilles_. Ses couilles bien pleines qui réclamaient, une fois de plus, d'être vidées.

Elles voulaient être libérées... et délivrées. Oui oui.

Peut-être devrait-il appeler Stiles ? Lui hurler de venir, de rentrer aussi bien dans la maison qu'en lui ?!

...mais si Stiles _le_ voyait, _l'autre_? N'allait-il pas péter un câble ?... non. Il ne serait pas jaloux. Quand même pas, voyons !

Un doigt passa sur la fente de son gland, d'où s'écoulait une tonne – oui oui, une tonne, Derek n'est pas un loup-garou mais une vache à lait – de sperme. Avec ça, il aurait pu inséminer la planète entière. Manque de peau (du cul), Derek était gai – et gay aussi, accessoirement – et était amoureux d'un homme. Stiles.

Il ne pouvait pas le tromper. Jamais de la vie. Car la vie est belle. Ou beau. Il savait pas. Mais pas autant que Stiles... ou l'autre : Kanda.

« Derek... ? »

L'homme eut un sursaut, si fort qu'il se fit mal au sexe. Il se tourna d'un bond pour trouver Stiles, nu, la bite bien dure et remontée, son gland fièrement exposé – il y avait même de grandes lumières qui l'illuminaient, tel le Messie qu'il était... le gland hein, pas Stiles, Stiles avait juste du style – mais surtout l'air parfaitement choqué.

« Derek... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec... Kanda ? »

Merde. Il l'avait vu.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde !_

« Je... je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais... »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança à grands pas, monta sur leur lit, arracha l'ordinateur des mains de son homme où se trouvait une image du fier Japonais et balança l'ordi à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« STILES ! C'est un Apple, bordel !

-C'est ta pomme d'Adam que je vais croquer, surtout. Bordel, Derek ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais fait regarder D. Gray-Man ! Si j'avais su que...

-Oh, tu es jaloux de Kanda ?

-Jaloux d'un dessin ? Jamais de la vie. »

Derek eut un sourire et lâcha un rire, oubliant momentanément son Apple fracassé sur le sol. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami et l'attira à lui.

« C'est bien que tu sois venu. Je suis tout mouillé...

-Je vois ça... » répondit Stiles.

Puis, avec la force d'un satellite se propulsant au bout d'un parapluie citrouille, l'étudiant pénétra la grotte sinueuse et étroite et sombre et humide et magnifique et bordélique et jouissive de son homme.

Son anus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les « et » sont fait exprès. Wala wala. Maintenant ma chère Erika que j'aime tant sache que, justement, je t'aime. Remercie moi donc d'avoir fait une suite avec Kanda. Voilà. Sinon je boude, je serai triste le restant de ma vie et tout ça tout ça tout ça (toussa oui Ju, je savais que tu aurais cette réaction si tu lis ça maintenant, j'ai une quinte de toux... de rire POUHAHAHHAHAH).  
> Je vais me pendre.  
> Adieu.  
> Je vous aime.  
> Bisous sur vos mamelons durcis par tant d'excitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez trouver l'image avec ce lien : http : // notasterekpornblog POINT tumblr POINT com /post /131644809420 /rohruh-hot-nerd-alert-by


End file.
